Slippery Slope
Slippery Slope is a competition. Rules HouseGuests must run back and forth on a conveyor belt, grabbing a scooper from a barrel of liquid and depositing it into their counter. The first HouseGuest to reach 100 on their counter wins the competition. During Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel, one of the HouseGuests, KhiaShamone intentionally deposited some of her scoopers into the neighboring lane of ShanteYouStay. Due to a competition in Big Brother 6 in the US, however, in which James Rhine aided Sarah Hrjesa in winning the power of veto, production decided not to create a rule against this or to penalize Khia for exploiting the loophole. History The competition first appeared in Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel as a Head of Household competition. It ultimately came down to ShanteYouStay and GIamorousx, however, with the rest falling behind. KhiaShamone began to assist Shante about halfway through the competition, ultimately granting her the win. The competition returned in Celebrity Big Brother 1: First Class, with only 20 laps being required of HouseGuests due to a lengthy triple eviction session prior to the competition. JennxFischer ultimately won the competition, with TomHo1land not too far behind. Due to the outcome of the prior competition, it was explicitly stated in the rules that HouseGuests were, indeed, permitted to assist one another based on a competition in Big Brother 6. Due to the low number of HouseGuests, however, this did not occur. The competition made its return in Big Brother 3: Garden of Secrets. Khia's technique was not used during the competition, and the number required was reduced to 20 due to the double eviction during the session in which it was played. Loganawesomewise won after beating Bbury44 by just half of a run. List of Slippery Slope Competitions Trivia * This competition caused major controversy during season 2, with the eventual winner, Khia, being accused of cheating, exploiting loopholes, and nearly losing the game due to this information ** Had Marcodolo been told about the incident earlier, Khia would have lost to Cubs_rule37 ** During the competition, Khia's assistance of Neda was viewed as cheating by GIamorousx, who was in the lead until Khia began assisting her. Neda and Letmeoutnow16 were both aware of the effort during the competition. *** The rule was not used to disqualify Khia and Neda for 2 reasons: **** In Big Brother 6, the Week 4 power of veto competition required HouseGuests to throw tennis balls at televisions to reach a specific channel. James Rhine assisted his girlfriend, Sarah Hresja, with her television, ultimately winning the power of veto for Sarah only for Sarah to use it on James. Similarly, Khia assisted Neda so that Neda would not nominate her, as opposed to Glamor, who had already nominated her earlier in the season and was likely to do so again. **** Amur failed to explicitly state that this was against the rules, and as a result, Khia argued that she could technically exploit this failure on his part to specify whether or not this was permitted. She cited not knowing it was possible as why she didn't ask the question while receiving instructions. *** Marcodolo was not permitted to recast her vote, despite requests, based on the decision not to allow Topaz Brady to recast her vote for the winner in Big Brother Canada 1. ** Following this controversy, the method Khia used in season 2 was explicitly permitted by production for use by all future HouseGuests to compete in the competition Category:Competitions